The Four Horsemen
by froge103
Summary: Before Voldemort can kill Harry with the killing curse, something happens. A light appeared in the sky and four people disappeared. With newly unlocked powers and memories becoming available to the four, as well as, a new war and a new collar, what will these new players do? Will they help Team Free Will or will they help the archangel that tells them what to do? I don't own pic


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural, obviously.

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

* * *

It was the final battle when it happened. Everyone immediately froze when a bright white light seemed to appear in the sky. By the time everyone had looked up, the light had split into four separate parts and had started to speed off. Two lights headed towards Hogwarts' infirmary and seemingly went through the wall, while the other two lights sped off towards the forbidden forest. When the lights reached their destination, they engulfed four people and when the light disappeared, the people were gone. The bewilderment felt by many people did not abate in the slightest, but rather just continued to grow.

Although, little did they know that the four missing people reappeared in a forest clearing somewhere in North America. The injuries that the four faced had completely healed during their impromptu disappearance act. No matter how big or small the injury, it had completely healed. The outfits that they were previously wearing had changed as well.

The only brown-haired male was wearing a black suit that matched the one the other three were also wearing. His previously messy hair had been slicked back, so that it is out of his face and his gold eyes observed the other three males in his presence.

The black-haired male to his left had his hair parted down the middle. His previously deathly pale skin, while still pale, did not look nearly as sickly. The sneer on his face didn't falter, even when he looked at the black-haired male across from him, who he was clearly wary of, judging by the way his black eyes were closely observing the other male.

The man across from the sneering male was smirking right back at him with red, amused eyes. Although, the hand that was twitching towards his pocket, that they all knew contained his wand, made the fact that he was at least slightly irritated very obvious. His previously bald head now had a full head of hair that had been styled in a wavy comb over, while the two slits on his face that had once been his nose had been replaced by a nose. The skin that used to look as pale as bone now had a tinge of life to it. All in all, he didn't look like a snake hybrid anymore.

The last black-haired male to the red-eyed man's right seemed to be the youngest. His short curly hair had lengthened to reach his shoulders and had been slicked back to reveal a pale scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

His lips were stretched into a mocking smile while he observed the other three males. "I wasn't expecting this. It would seem that our vacations have been cut short by that insolent little brat whose favorite pastime seems to be throwing tantrums." While he said this a flash of irritation entered his green eyes before disappearing. "You should just kill him, Death. Then we can go back to our human lives." The man with the sneer said to the green-eyed male.

The smile fell from the identified Death's face as he said "We both know I can't do that. I am bound to him just the same as you are, Famine. Although, unlike Pestilence, War, and you," here he indicated the brown-haired man and red-eyed man, before looking to the one he called Famine, "who Lucifer believes to be incapacitated, he knows that I am still available to assuage any issues he may be facing." A sneer graced Death's as he lightly glared at Famine. The obvious anger being directed towards Famine caused him to shift uncomfortably and his lips to press into a thin line. "Then I must thank you for biting the bullet for us, dear brother." The man Death previously indicated to be War said as he continued to smirk in amusement at Death, who turned his glare towards him.

Dropping the glare, Death sighed and said "Go do whatever it is you need to do, but remember, you need to stay under the radar, for all of our sakes." The other three nodded in agreement. Death nodded once, before turning around to leave. However, before he left the clearing, he turned around to say "Don't forget to be at the meeting in four days." then continued on his way. When he had completely left the clearing, he vanished. War snorted and turned to the others, before saying "Guess that's my que to leave as well. See you in three days." With a smirk he vanished into thin air. Famine tsked before disappearing without another word. Pestilence sighed and vanished as well.


End file.
